thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Aug17Updates
August 31st, 2017 *Vampire Reviews: Kindred - The Embraced *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Original Pokemon *The Yomarz Show: Nintendo Ripoffs *Shaun K.: Phantom Analysis From the Heart: Ep. 2 - Themes *Brad Tries: Mac & Cheese Pizza Rolls *Gaming Wildlife (show): Bath Tub Naval History - Jutland *Rantasmo: Needs More Play - Dream Daddy Part 5 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Hellboy *Vangelus Reviews: Skullitron (Transformers: The Last Knight) *The Bargain Boy: Solo Round - Hellblade Pt. 1 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (8/31/17) *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 26 August 30th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Thunderbirds Are Go *One Hit Wonderland: Give It to You by Jordan Knight *The Cinema Snob: Second Glance, The Pretender, & Crime of the Age *Specials: Orbit Report - Joker Origin Movie *Screen Crashers: Charlie's Angels *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Transformers: B.O.T. *Ask Lovecraft: Cancer *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Parts 37-39 *Lesbian Talk: Cannibal Disney Fish August 29th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Eragon *Anime Abandon: Tenchi Universe *Stuff You Like: The Da Vinci Code *Projector: Hampstead *You Know Who: The Lie of the Land *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: All Saints *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 25 *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 59 *Console To Screen: Sonic 2018 Part 2 August 28th, 2017 *Lost in Adaptation: The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Honor Among Thieves *Weekly Manga Recap: Aku no Hana *Ask Lovecraft: SJWs *Battle Geek Plus: Nintendo World Championships 2017 Los Angeles, California *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Beerus and Champa - GoDs in Detail August 27th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - The Defenders *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Logan Lucky *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Birth of the Dragon *The AngryJoeShow: Starship Troopers 5 - Traitor of Mars *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 105 Review *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Sonic CD Review (Sega CD) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Parts 34-36 August 26th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - The One That Didn't Get Away *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Planet of the Apes (1968) *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics of August 2017 *Suede: Pokemon Journey Origins - File 1 *Rocked Reviews: PVRIS - All We Know Of Heaven, All We Need Of Hell *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Leap! & Friend Request *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 24 August 25th, 2017 *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Games Purposely Made Terrible by Dickish Developers *Rocked Reviews: Queen of the Stone Age - Villains *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Wind River *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Parts 31-33 *Ask Lovecraft: Interactivity *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Vessel August 24th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Girls Nite Out *BrightSci: Man vs. Machine - Pregnancy Wars *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Christopher Nolan Movies *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 6 Breakdown *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 23 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Wind River *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Brigsby Bear *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (8/24/17) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 51 - SNES Mini Preorder Madness August 23rd, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot *Specials: Orbit Report - Obi-Wan Kenobi Movie *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: 1408 *Ask Lovecraft: Posthumous Woes *The Bargain Boy: Solo Round - Rome, Sweet Rome *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Parts 28-30 *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 22 August 22nd, 2017 *Nash: Here There Be Dragons - The Dresden Files *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - DuckTales (2017) *Atop the Fourth Wall: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Ep. 1-4 *The Yomarz Show: Flying Bus Games *Timid Jester: All Might Should've Died...Twice: My Hero Academia *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 104 Review *The AngryJoeShow: Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 6 Angry Review *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 58 August 21st, 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Defenders - Season 1 Review *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Paranoia Agent Ep. 11-13 *Brad Jones: Marvel's The Defenders Binge Watch *The AngryJoeShow: Logan Lucky Angry Movie Review *Ask Lovecraft: 127th Birthday August 20th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - The Tick Animated Series *Anime Abandon: Dragon Ball Z - The World's Strongest *Infomercialism: Frosty Fruit *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - The Hitman's Bodyguard *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Parts 25-27 *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Sonic The Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles *Vangelus Reviews: Calidus (Mastermind Creations) August 19th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Bigfoot Season *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: I'm the One and Wild Thoughts by DJ Khaled *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - The World's End *Rap Critic Reviews: You Da Baddest by Future ft. Nicki Minaj *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Ep. EX02: Snow Way Out! *Sursum Ursa: Fire in a Crowded Theater - That Doesn't Mean What You Think It Means *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - What You Leave Behind *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Hitman's Bodyguard, The Glass Castle, & Logan Lucky *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 21 August 18th, 2017 *Projector: The Hitman's Bodyguard *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 5 Breakdown *Specials: Making of NC - The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Brad Tries: The State Fair 2017 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Inside Conclusion *Ask Lovecraft: Missing Providence *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Good For You August 17th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Deadly Spawn *Specials: Top 5 Best Batman Animated Movies *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 20 *DVD-R Hell: Tequila & Bonetti - Wonderdog *You Know Who: The Pyramid at the End of the World *Rantasmo: Needs More Play - Dream Daddy Part 4 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (8/17/17) *Lesbian Talk: Perma-Death Donna *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 50 - Sonic Mania Special August 16th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Voiceless *Stuff You Like: Inception *Specials: Orbit Report - Joss Whedon's Justice League Overhaul *Rap Critic Reviews: Young Thug - Wyclef Jean *Hagan Reviews: Hellbinders *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Hitman's Bodyguard *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - Point of No Return *Ask Lovecraft: Troubled Times *Some Jerk with a Camera: New Channel Trailer 2017 August 15th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Vampire Reviews: The Batman vs. Dracula *State of the Parks: RIP Ellen's Energy Adventure and The Great Movie Ride *MarzGurl Presents: 5 Centimeters Per Second *Shaun K.: Phantom Analysis From the Heart: Ep. 1 - Graphics, Music & Representation *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Batman and Harley Quinn *The AngryJoeShow: Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 5 Angry Review *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 57 *Battle Geek Plus: Centipede (1980) *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 19 August 14th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Comic Book Quickies #7 *Lost in Adaptation: Game of Thrones S1 E3 *Rocked Reviews: Tenacious D - The Pick of Destiny *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 21 *Ask Lovecraft: Loneliness *The AngryJoeShow: AJ & OtherJoe Play Surgeon Simulator VR August 13th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Legends of Fandom - Superman Lives *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Annabelle: Creation *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Sega Genesis) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature *The AngryJoeShow: Annabelle: Creation Angry Movie Review *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 103 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 20 *Brad Tries: Lay's Do Us a Flavor 2017 August 12th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Bear Is Driving *Rap Critic Reviews: French Montana - Unforgettable ft. Swae Lee *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Hot Fuzz *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode EXO1 (Banned) - Holiday Hi-Jynx *Diamanda Hagan: Basics of the Franklin Experiment Part 2 *Weekly Manga Recap: Painty McDeerDude *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature & Annabelle: Creation *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Inside Parts 1-3 *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 18 August 11th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Darkwing Duck *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: The Haunted Mansion *Guru Larry: Kick Scammers - The Original No Man's Sky: Starforge *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Dark Tower *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Vegetto Stayed Fused? *Ask Lovecraft: Disagreements *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Parts 22-24 *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Think Tank August 10th, 2017 *Anime Abandon: Dragon...Ball? *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Mystics in Bali *Rocked Reviews: Regretting the Past - Guns N' Roses: Chinese Democracy *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 4 Breakdown *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 17 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Gingerdead Man *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 49 - Nintendo World Championships 2017 & Dragon Quest Classics *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (8/10/17) August 9th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Double Down *Specials: Orbit Report - Karate Kid Sequel Series? *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Pool Party Massacre *The AngryJoeShow: Shadow of War Has Microtransactions!? Angry Rant *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Vegeta Was the First Super Saiyan? Part 2 *Ask Lovecraft: Changes August 8th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - G.I. Joe: The Movie *Atop the Fourth Wall: Asterix the Legionary *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Misery *Rocked Reviews: Dead Cross - Dead Cross *Battle Geek Plus: Lawbreakers (PS4) *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 56 *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 16 August 7th, 2017 *The AngryJoeShow: The Dark Tower Angry Movie Review *Lost in Adaptation: Game of Thrones S1 E2 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Raditz Turned Good? Part 5 *Ask Lovecraft: 1984 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Parts 19-21 August 6th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Fant4stic *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Sonic The Hedgehog (Sega Genesis) *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Dark Tower *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Detroit *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 102 Review August 5th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - McDonald's Bathroom of Doom *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Shaun of the Dead *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Princess vs. Princess *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - The Dogs of War *Diamanda Hagan: Smeghead's Guide to Red Dwarf Series 2 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Kidnap & The Dark Tower *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 15 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Parts 16-18 *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: ScumF#ck Flower Boy August 4th, 2017 *Specials: 1st Viewing - Monkeybone *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Dark Tower *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 3 Breakdown *Ask Lovecraft: Masculinity *Brad Jones: Roseanne - The Final Season Binge Watch *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What Could the Next Arc Be? *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Parts 14-15 *Tyger: Tyger's Epic Bike Ride Benefiting Pancreatic Cancer Action Network August 3rd, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Fist Of The North Star Live Action *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Power Rangers Zeo Episodes *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - First Half of Season 4 *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 14 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Interstate 60 *The Last Angry Geek: Geek Riffs - White Magic *Rantasmo: Rantasmo Plays Dream Daddy Part 3 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 48 - SNES Mini Preorders & Dragon Quest XI *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (8/3/2017) August 2nd, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Sex and the City 2 *Infomercialism: Watermelon Slicer *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Why are the Universes Being Destroyed? *The AngryJoeShow: Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 3 Angry Review *Ask Lovecraft: Bartie Lovecraft *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Parts 11-13 August 1st, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Monkeybone *Stuff You Like: Jesus Christ Superstar! *Timid Jester: Rewrite - Iron Fist *Projector: Ballerina (AKA Leap!) *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Some Jerk Attends D23 Expo 2017 *Battle Geek Plus: Gorn (PC - HTC Vive) *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragon Ball What If Lightning Round *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 55 Category:Content Category:Updates